


Love Confessions, Through Flowers

by PlasticStars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Multi, Rated T for Karkat’s language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hanaemi, which is like hanahaki disease but fluffier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticStars/pseuds/PlasticStars
Summary: John likes Dave and Karkat. Do they like him back?Or the fic where I explore hanaemi, aka hanahaki disease but fluffier





	Love Confessions, Through Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post: http://kitten-kin.tumblr.com/post/175323471824/i-actually-fucking-love-flower-aesthetic-things

John started growing flowers along his wrists in a flower chain fashion. One wrist held elderberry flowers, the other with foxglove buds. He knew this shouldn’t be happening. First of all, he should only be growing one flower, to signify who he crushes on. Second of all, these are the flowers Karkat and Dave grew when they got together.

 

“What am I gonna do?” He said once he explained the situation to Rose.

 

“You have a few options. You can cut the flowers down, though that may look suspicious, having stems on your wrists. You can ask Dave and Karkat if they’d be open to a polyamorous relationship. Or ignore it and wait till this crush passes, which may be a while based on the status of the flowers.” She said.

 

“Hmm… that’s a lot to consider. Thank you very much Rose.”

  
+++

 

Dave and Karkat started growing baby’s breath flowers on their heads in the shape of a flower crown. They both noted that they both have their respective elderberry and foxglove flowers and talked about the situation.

 

“Well, I think it started with John and I at the sleepover I should have told you about.” Dave said, looking guilty.

 

“Yeah, the one where I walked in on you two watching a shitty earth movie with John’s cute,” Karkat coughed, “annoying face, laying on your lap.”

 

“Probably.” Dave shrugged. “I’m just surprised that you like him as well.”

 

“Yeah, it’s a long-“

 

There was a knock on their door. “Come in!” Karkat yelled.

 

“Hey guys, I should probably tell- wait, is that baby’s breath?” John looked at Karkat and Dave’s hair where the flowers laid.

 

They both nodded. “Cool. I’m guessing you two like someone, huh.” John surreptitiously put his hands behind his back.

 

“Uh, yeah.” Dave said and looked at Karkat and nodding at John.

 

“What that fucker is trying to say is that we like you.” Karkat gestured with his hands to try and convey the message better.

 

“Oh. Cool!” John showed them his wrists. “I, uh, like you guys too.”

 

In that moment the baby’s breath and foxglove bloomed, with the elderberry flowers turning into berries. John sat next to the two boys, smiling.

 

Karkat was unusually silent, and Dave was smiling. “So uh, boyfriends?” Karkat finally asked.

 

Both John and Dave nodded. John hugged them both. Dave kissed both their cheeks. “Love ya bros.”

 

“You can kiss me on the lips you know.” Karkat said.

 

“Yeah, but there’s a child present!” Dave countered.

 

John laughed. “I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me for realsies.”

 

“Oh my god, he _is_ a child.” Dave smiled and kissed John, then Karkat.

 

They all ended up on the floor laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always open to talk! Just leave a comment and/or kudos! It means a lot :)


End file.
